


Week 1: Leo / Lion

by DramioneLDWS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 11,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramioneLDWS/pseuds/DramioneLDWS
Summary: Each chapter is an individual drabble written by a single participant.Please mind the tags/triggers at the top of each entry.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 241
Kudos: 91
Collections: Dramione Last Drabble Writer Standing - Round 2





	1. Lions and Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Lions and Snakes  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 392  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [persephone_stone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_stone/pseuds/persephone_stone)

4TH PLACE  


“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this costume, Granger.”

“Stop complaining. You look great.”

Draco scowled down at his bare chest, gleaming with something Hermione had called “baby oil.” A loincloth rode low on his hips, held up by a _very_ carefully-placed sticking charm.

“I look bloody stupid,” he grumbled, fishing for reassurance—and maybe a compliment or two.

Hermione reached up to adjust the head of his Nemean lion cloak, pulling at its glorious mane. “You look fearsome,” she began, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “And handsome,” she continued, kissing the tip of his nose. “And braver than the real Heracles ever was,” she finished, finally meeting his lips with hers.

He leaned into the kiss, arms encircling her waist and pulling her against him...only to wince at the cold metal of her armored breastplate coming into contact with his sensitive flesh. 

Athena: goddess of wisdom, war, and nipple chafing. 

Hermione pulled back a bit, an earnest look on her face. “Thank you for coming tonight. It is very brave of you. I know you and Harry—well...tonight is hard for him, and it means a lot to me that you’ll be there.”

He sighed, resting his forehead against hers, careful not to tangle the lion’s fangs in her crown of olive leaves. “As if there’s anything I wouldn’t do for you, Granger.”

One fine-boned hand left its place on his shoulder, coming to rest over his heart. A silver snake, Athena’s sacred animal, twisted around her ring finger. “Draco.”

“And anyway,” he continued, turning to admire their reflections in the full-length mirror of their bedroom. “Could there be two more appropriate Halloween costumes? Heracles performed his twelve labors—the first of which was slaying this unkillable king of beasts—to cleanse himself of his sins. And Athena saved him—” he broke off, voice cracking, smiling sheepishly at her. 

Hermione cupped his face in her hand. “She saved him when he was a baby. But I am wise enough to know that you no longer need any saving at all.”

She smiled, taking his hand and pulling him out the door of their flat. They walked to the apparition point and with a loud _crack,_ the Slytherin wearing a lion’s coat and the Gryffindor adorned in snakes and armor apparated away, landing together on the front step of 12 Grimmauld Place.


	2. Little Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Little Lion  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 397  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [NotAMuggleMiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAMuggleMiss/profile)

As the sun peeked over the horizon, Draco realised he had completely forgotten what it was like to have a newborn. Through bleary-eyes, he stared out the bedroom window at the morning light rising over the hills beyond the Manor’s garden. He could barely believe the tiny babe nestled in his arms was already nearly a day old. 

They had arrived home late the previous evening after being discharged from St. Mungos. Apparently, they didn’t keep you very long after the birth of a second child. He glanced across the room, where Hermione was still snoring softly in their bed, getting some well-deserved rest. He swallowed the emotions threatening to overwhelm him, still in awe of watching her bring new life into the world.

Draco had spent most of the night pacing with his son, determined to disturb his exhausted wife as little as possible. Though he’d been successful in his quest, he had to admit he felt more than a little out of his depth. He thought he would have felt more prepared to handle an infant since he had done it before. But Cassie was four now and he supposed that somehow enough time had passed for him to forget everything. 

Now he was curled up in the armchair by the window, staring into a pair of big blue eyes. Streaks of yellow and pink light danced through the glass, making the baby’s full head of hair shine especially brightly. He sighed.

“Look, little lion, your first sunrise,” he murmured softly. He shook his head and smiled. “I suppose your mama has convinced me.”

They had been discussing names for months already, since the moment the Healer had confirmed their second was a boy. They had been disagreeing for almost as long. Draco had been adamant all along that Scorpius was the right choice, while Hermione had absolutely refused, going so far as to call it the most ridiculous name she had ever heard. Her suggestion had been entirely too Gryffindor for his liking and so no consensus had been reached for months. When Hermione had gone into labour the previous morning, the only decision they had made was to drop the argument until after he had arrived. 

Then his son had been born with a literal mane of blond curls and Draco knew she would get her way.

“Leo it is, then,” he chuckled.


	3. Wish Upon a Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Wish Upon a Star  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 399  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [anne_ammons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_ammons/pseuds/anne_ammons)

“I’ll take the first watch tonight.” 

Harry nodded; he hadn’t been himself since Ron left.

Hermione conjured a blanket and pulled it around herself as she settled on the ground outside their tent. The November nights were no longer cool — they were cold, especially when there was too little to eat. 

It had been almost four months since they had left the Burrow in search of Horcruxes, not that they had much to show for it but a cursed locket and a broken friendship.

That wasn’t what weighed on her mind, though; it was what she had left behind that filled her thoughts.

She looked up at the stars, remembering another late night nearly a year ago, at the top of the astronomy tower. 

_“See, that one there, that’s Leo. If we’re lucky tonight, we may catch some of the Leonids.”_

_“I took astronomy, too, you know; got an O on my O.W.L.s and everything.”_

_“Humor me, Granger. The stars are part of who I am.”_

_“Look a shooting star!”_

_“Oh? I’m surprised you aren’t telling me how it’s a superheated rock hurtling through the atmosphere.”_

_She rolled her eyes at Draco, before closing them, her lips barely moved._

_“What are you doing?”_

_She was quiet for a moment before responding. “I’m making a wish.”_

_He looked surprised._

_“Who are you? And what have you done with my girlfriend?”_

_His girlfriend. It was the first time he had called her that, the first time either of them had dared put a label on what they were to each other._

_She pretended to not notice, even though inside she was flailing._

_“What did you wish for?”_

_“I can’t tell you; otherwise, it won’t come true. You should wish for something, too.”_

_He wrapped his arms around her and buried a kiss in her hair._

_“Don’t need to. Mine has already come true.”_

How naïve they had been, thinking that navigating Draco’s task would be the hardest thing in front of them. Everything was different now.

She pulled the blanket tighter around her, wondering what it was like for him where he was, wondering if he could see the stars.

A bright light blazed across the sky for an instant, and she reflexively closed her eyes.

She dared not think beyond the immediate. The end still seemed so far away.

“Let him be okay. Let him be safe.”


	4. An Annual Pattern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: An Annual Pattern  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 399  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [Misdemeanor1331](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misdemeanor1331/pseuds/Misdemeanor1331)

1ST PLACE

A set of geographic coordinates, a clear view of the north sky, and a date. Those were the conditions under which they had first agreed to meet, and they had remained consistent through their years of spy and handler. 

Nothing else had. 

Curt, coded notes about resources and potential targets had become laced with personal requests. An update on his mother, her death faked after the stalemate at Hogwarts, after his father was killed, after he decided to defect. Mercy for a fellow combatant, who he thought could be turned with the proper application of leverage. His fears about the present. His hope for the future. For them. 

Hermione leaned against a boulder and pulled her knees to her chest. The Leonids peaked tonight. Sparks flashed and streaked across the heavens, there, gone, and there again. An annual pattern, just like theirs. 

Apparition cracked the silence. Hermione palmed her wand and aimed at Draco, who stood six feet away. 

“How would you have slain it?” she asked. Their code phrase, arranged last year. 

Draco glanced toward the sky, at the sickle of six bright stars that shaped Leo’s head and heart. “Sticks and stones would break no bones, but words could skin that lion.” 

Hermione stowed her wand. Draco sat beside her. They’d shared this sight for three years; it had felt wrong—less significant, less beautiful—in the hours she watched without him. 

“I wondered if you’d come.” 

“Still doubting me?” 

A hanging silence and a pleading look adequately expressed her worry. Draco sobered, shifted so that their arms touched. A small comfort. 

“I had trouble leaving,” he confessed. 

“Are you hurt?” 

A rolling shrug. “I’ll survive.” 

She didn’t press. They had learned early on to trust the first answer. 

“What news?” she asked. 

For hours, they discussed what could not be put in letters. Details and patterns. Strategic locations and new supply routes. Theories. Timelines. And this is where they snagged. 

“I want out.” 

She wanted it, too. 

“I’ve put in my time.” 

He had. 

“I deserve something normal.” 

They both did. 

But she forced herself to say what Headquarters had instructed. “One more year.” 

He cursed and looked away, but didn’t refuse. She extended a tentative hand, threaded her fingers with his. 

“Why does the lion’s heart shine so brightly?” Next year’s question. 

Draco met her eyes and provided his answer. “Because my heart beats along with it.”


	5. Friends in High Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Friends in High Places  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 397  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [MykEsprit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MykEsprit/pseuds/MykEsprit)

A cool breeze swept through the Astronomy Tower. Hermione leaned against a railing and smiled at the moonless night. “I love the stars.”

“And they love you,” Draco said.

She glanced at him sidelong, smirking. “Very smooth.”

“I’m serious.” He inched closer, their shoulders grazing as he pointed up and traced a figure in the sky. “Virgo? She admires how you can answer every single one of Professor Sinistra’s questions. The Pleiades? They think you’re pretty. And that you can pass for one of them.” Draco feigned a thoughtful squint. “You know, in this light, I think I see what they mean.”

Hermione laughed. “And how do you know these things?”

“The Malfoys are gifted with more than just dazzling beauty,” he said. “We can...commune with the stars.”

“What, like, astrology?”

Draco snorted uncharacteristically. “I wish. It’s a little more involved than that.” He flashed her a mischievous grin, saying, “But it does have its perks.” He raised a hand in the air.

“What are you doing?”

“I promised you a birthday present.” He snapped his fingers.

With a silent burst, lights streaked across the sky, leaving trails of golden dust like streamers and confetti, as if the heavens were throwing a party just for her.

Hermione gasped. “The Leonids?” She leaned over the rails with such excitement that Draco’s heart jumped into his throat. Instinctively, he grabbed her around the waist and held her close, although the witch didn’t seem to notice. “At this time of year? How?”

“Friends in high places, etcetera. I can explain some other time.” 

Hermione turned in his arms. A barrage of questions was evident in the set of her brows. 

But perhaps she had finally observed their proximity—for in a blink, the spark of curiosity dissipated, leaving behind twin embers on her cheeks. When she parted her lips, only a sigh escaped.

“Do you like it?” Draco whispered, breathless, mesmerized by the stars in her eyes.

In lieu of words, Hermione stood on her toes and kissed him while the lights continued their dance in the sky.

* * *

She slipped away from the tower first. As her footsteps faded, a figure appeared beside Draco. Broad-shouldered with a regal, golden mane, the newcomer was more beast than man.

Draco beamed at him unguardedly. “Thanks for your help tonight.”

The creature glanced down at Draco with paternal pride. “Anything for you, little cub.”


	6. Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Soon  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 387  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [wish123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish123/pseuds/wish123)

Hermione watched as Draco finished dressing back into his Death Eater uniform. Their time together had once again ended too soon. He had recently climbed in rank, which while critical for the Order, meant their rendezvous had become fewer and far between. 

Draco walked over and seated himself next to her on the edge of the bed. 

“Please don’t leave.” 

She couldn’t stop the words from leaving her lips. It was a request her heart begged her to make of him each time they had to part. 

“Soon.” 

He tucked a wayward curl behind her ear. “The war will end and we will be together.” 

“It doesn’t feel like that. The Order’s progress has slowed in the past few months.” 

An expression she couldn’t identify crossed his face. 

“I have something for you.” 

He reached into his robes and pulled out a small, glass, globe-shaped object. 

“It displays a map of the solar system. Similar to Trelawney’s but this one projects outward.” 

“Is it so I can spend my evenings gazing at Draco?” Hermione teased. 

“Something like that. Though, I much prefer spending my time observing Leo, my Lioness.” 

Draco captured her lips in one last searing kiss before they parted. 

\-----

That evening, Hermione settled into her room. She activated the globe and found herself immersed within a map of Leo.

She smiled, reflecting on Draco’s earlier comment. 

With a wave, she navigated over to Draco. She took her time studying the constellation and each of its stars, in detail. She was warmed by thoughts of him, but sadly, his namesake didn’t bring her the comfort she had hoped it would. 

She shifted back to take one last look at Leo, reveling in the thought that Draco would look upon it and think of her. 

It was then that she saw it. 

A star that was out of place. 

She waved her wand to close in on it. However, a different system appeared. 

No, not a different system, but a map of land that was familiar to her. It possessed the location of every critical Death Eater base. 

She began to feel persistent pounding in her chest.

It was a map that could cripple Voldemort. 

Her heart swelled; her love for Draco reaching astonishing depths. 

She yelled for Harry as she ran from her room. 

_‘Soon.’_


	7. If We Don't Die Here, I'll Let You Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: If We Don't Die Here, I'll Let You Kiss Me  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 400  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [fandomfairytales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfairytales/pseuds/fandomfairytales)

It was on a dig, searching Corinthia for remnants of Ancient Nemea that Draco Malfoy realised he’d made a grave mistake.

His reluctant partner, still every bit the swotty, know-it-all he had grown up with had been the one to discover the cave, and of course, the foolish witch just had to investigate. Though perhaps he was more the fool for following the lioness into the den

“But what if we run into trouble in there? You don’t know the layout, it could be unstable…”

“Scared, Malfoy”

“You wish!”

He let his pride get the better of him, marching ahead of her until he’d disappeared into the jagged maw carved into the earth.

If he was honest with himself, the only thing he was frightened of was being alone with her longer than necessary lest something embarrassing like ‘I love you’ slipped out.

Of course, Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos knew this and were not inclined to let him catch a break.

After ten minutes in the dark, picking around looking for artefacts, the inevitable happened.

“Malfoy, come give me some light to work with, I think I’ve found something!”

He stood close, leaning over her shoulder to cast Lumos.

Suddenly a deep rumble from the depths of the cave alerted them to the oncoming danger, but before they could avoid it, a magical trap had sprung and they were stuck inside a magical forcefield barely big enough for the two of them.

“Hermione! WHAT DID YOU TOUCH!?”

“Just these bones- They looked like a lion's but, they're too big, that would be impossible-” she gestured at the animalistic skeletal remains poking out of the floor “-I didn’t think they were magical…

He would have preferred a cave in.

“Don’t you dare say it.”

“I’m going to say it.”

“Just please… don’t.”

“I’ll say it when we make it out of here alive.”

“If...”

He scrubbed a hand down his face. She had a point. This was old magic, the stuff of legend and it didn’t bode well for them to be stationery while the ghost of whatever magical creature capable of such seismic growling awoke.

“You know that if we die here, I’m going to kill you.”

“How about if we don’t die here, I’ll let you kiss me instead”

They pulled their wands in unison facing the danger, and when she grasped his hand tightly, neither of them flinched.


	8. Ancestral Grievance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Ancestral Grievance  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 399  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [Torigingerfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torigingerfox/pseuds/Torigingerfox)

Draco Malfoy wanted to tear his hair out.

Granger had spent the past two hours trekking around Venezia while obsessively checking her travel guide.

“It says we should check the Zodiac tower in San Marco square. It’s pointing to Leo at this time of the year. We get to see the constellation tonight, and coincidentally the lion also happens to be the symbol of the city,” she said seemingly oblivious to Draco’s aggravation.

“Charming,” he mumbled.

“Enough. What’s wrong with you? It looks like you’d rather be anywhere in the world but here,” Hermione finally asked, showing she had indeed noticed his brooding.

“Nothing,” he lied.

“Draco…”

“I...don’t like this city”

He looked around and gestured at a nearby house, where two lions were depicted while brutally killing two snakes. “Bloody Gryffindors and their lions”

“What are you going on about? The winged Lions represent San Marco, the protector of--”

“That’s bullshit,” he said vehemently.

Then, he turned around, snatched her silly guide, and threw it in the nearest canal, enjoying the sight of the wretched book sinking into its depths.

“Draco!”

He knew she was about to hex him into oblivion, so he took her hand and disappeared into a secluded alley.

“Explain,” she said in a tone so authoritarian Draco was reminded of McGonagall.

“Look, I’m sorry. Venice is just not meant for a Malfoy”

Hermione looked utterly confused.

“It’s...Lucius Malfoy I’s fault. My ancestor was betrothed to a half-Italian witch from a very influential family. She also happened to be a Gryffindor. He...broke their contract to pursue the Queen of England, hoping to gain more power, and the witch didn’t like it.”

Draco looked at his girlfriend, she nodded to continue.

“Scorned, she moved back to Venice and disseminated the city with Lions, many of them killing snakes. She swore to make every Malfoy sick to their stomach by how many there were. She hexed this city, it’s not a place where I feel at ease.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” asked Hermione.

“Because you really wanted to come”

She took his head in her hands, pulling him closer.

“If I promise to be the most wicked Lioness in bed tonight,” she whispered suggestively “will you stop this nonsense and enjoy our stay?” 

Draco grabbed her and kissed her almost feverishly. “Granger, you might very well manage to make me like this city, and the lions”


	9. Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Traditions  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 397  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [MidnightValkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightValkyrie/pseuds/MidnightValkyrie)

Hermione folded the last of the silver and green tapestries she’d pulled from the walls and dropped the entire pile into a box. With a twitch of her wand, it sealed itself and joined the orderly stacks already in the hall. The walls were now bare and everything that belonged to Regulus Black was neatly packed away except for the bed.

Draco was splayed in the middle of the king-sized four-poster monstrosity, staring at the ceiling. He’d helped her throughout the day, making sure she didn’t fall prey to any dark artifacts that may have been tucked away. 

He’d moved out of the Manor and in with her last year, yet he yearned for something familial. Somewhere that spoke of his roots but was untainted by Voldemort. When Harry offered them the townhouse he leaped at the opportunity.

They started stripping it down to its bones that morning and she was exhausted. It took little convincing for her to collapse against his side when he patted the bed next to him.

“Do you want to see a secret?” Gray eyes gleamed as he looked down at her.

She nodded, eyes wide.

With a wave of his wand, the room fell to pitch black. One by one points of light flickered to life along the walls and ceiling until they were surrounded by the night sky. The stars glittered like diamonds.

“Another family tradition. My room was like this too.” 

“Wow,” she breathed.

Directly overhead was Leo. Regulus’s namesake gleamed like a beacon, brighter than the rest.

“It’s strange, the Blacks were known for being snakes and yet they named their son after the brightest star in the lion constellation. Although, he ended up being quite brave in the end...” Hermione wondered if Regulus requested to be sorted into Slytherin rather than follow Sirius to Gryffindor.

“I’d say it had something more to do with the grandeur seeing as it’s both one of the oldest and largest constellations. Sirius was named after the brightest star in the sky, after all.” His voice was cynical despite the tenderness in his eyes.

They stared at one another until she gathered her courage and swallowed. “Did you want to continue the tradition?”

Emotions flitted across his face as he processed what she was saying before crushing her to his chest. “It’s one of the few worth keeping.” Then he kissed her.


	10. Blame It on the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Blame It on the Moon  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 398  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [HollyBrianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBrianne/pseuds/HollyBrianne)

NIK’S POST-PETAL PICK  


3RD PLACE  


On the shore of the Black Lake, bathing in moonlight, Hermione wonders what the _hell_ is wrong with herself.

The war's over. She's back to school. She's free from the threat of mortal peril. These things should make her happy. Instead, she's miserable and furious. Every night, she escapes to the grounds so she can break down alone while the rest of the castle sleeps.

Except, tonight she _isn't_ alone. Rustling sounds come from her left, and she strikes a defensive stance. Draco Malfoy emerges from behind a tree, flinching as he nearly collides with the business end of her wand. He extends his wand arm reflexively, seeming to forget that the object currently in his grasp is, in fact, a half-eaten chocolate bar. Hermione raises one eyebrow.

"It helps with the Dementors," he says and snaps off a corner from the unbitten side. Inexplicably, he holds his hand out again, palm up— an offering.

"There are no Dementors here anymore," she replies, ignoring the chocolate.

"No," he agrees, "not literally."

The haunted look in his eyes is profoundly familiar; she's seen it in her own reflection. Still, she can't bring herself to sympathize with Malfoy, so she deflects.

"Why would you share with me?"

He tenses his jaw and retracts his arm. "Let's blame the full moon. It causes temporary madness."

* * *

The next time they run into each other at the lake, it's under a third quarter moon— the forgiveness moon. Maybe that's why, when Malfoy shows up with _two_ chocolate bars, Hermione decides to listen. He has a damn good apology. He's thorough, yet to the point, and most importantly, sincere. She accepts his chocolate and takes a bite, letting the warmth coat her tongue. It helps.

"There's another way to fend off Dementors," she says. She casts the Patronus charm, and her otter materializes from the luminescent mist. The tiny animal swims happily through the air as Malfoy watches with unabashed fascination.

* * *

When Draco finally produces his first Patronus, the moon is in Leo. They've shared many moons through the year, but this moon brings spontaneity. _Flirtation._ Hermione is so proud of Draco's shapeless, shining cloud that she leaps into his arms and plants a kiss on his cheek.

He blushes and looks to the sky. "Shall we blame the moon?"

Hermione shakes her head. "I'll kiss you under any moon if you let me."


	11. Compatibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Compatibility  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 398  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [Kyonomiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyonomiko/pseuds/Kyonomiko)

2ND PLACE  


"Strictly speaking, you and Malfoy should be really good friends."

Focused on bifurcating her doxie spleens with finesse, she ignores Harry’s horrified expression and continues.

"I mean, if there's anything to astrology. Which, you were just saying Firenze makes so much sense in the classroom... You being a Leo and Malfoy a Gemini, you're incredibly compatible. More so than I would be with him at least."

After a time, her prepping ingredients and him staring at her with his mouth agape, Harry finally lays down his knife with a decisive thunk.

"What are you doing?"

She stops slicing to look his way. No longer horrified, he looks apprehensive, his brows furrowed. Fuck, she shouldn't have been so obvious.

"Nothing, Harry, I was just saying-"

"No. You were needling and you only do that when you have something to say." He sighs, deflating, then speaks very deliberately. 

"I guess, sometimes when the world doesn't want people together, those people find a way to make it happen. And sometimes... Sometimes we think we are being subtle, but maybe our best friends see the truth."

It's Hermione's turn to stare. They'd been so careful, her and Draco. Finding the most off-the-beaten-path broom closets and private rooms. She had hoped to maybe ease Harry into the idea of them together, but it seems he already knows. She's trying to read his face, hoping he can forgive her.

"I'm so sorry," she says quietly, heavy with guilt. Harry deserves her honesty after everything.

"What for?" he asks, voice low and eyes darting to make sure no one is listening in. "It's my own fault, sneaking around."

With a tilt to her head, she asks, "Sneaking? Harry, were you following me?"

"No!" They stare at each other in confusion as he asks, "Wait, were _you_ following _me?!_ "

"I'd _never_ ," she whisper-yells back.

A clatter interrupts them, and they turn their focus to where Draco and his partner Theo have dropped a tray of tools. The wizards glance up looking sheepish, and she locks eyes with her lover. Draco offers her a shrug and she smiles back, smitten.

It's then she notices a very similar grin on Nott's face, and his eyes focused rather intently on an equally enamored looking Harry Potter. She turns his way, exchanging a moment of understanding. 

"Oh," she says with relief, and everything seems like it's going to be alright.


	12. Finding Relief in Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Finding Relief in Defeat  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 399  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [KasmiAnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasmiAnn/pseuds/KasmiAnn)

From the time Draco was born, it was ingrained in him that being Pureblood and a Slytherin was of the utmost importance. Ingrained so deep that it wasn’t an option nor even an expectation, simply a truth, a prediction for his entire life. One of his first memories as a child was finding a stuffed lion while shopping with his mother. He had gathered the small toy in his still chubby hands and snuggled his face into its soft mane. He felt pure joy until his mother saw and ripped it from his grasp, replacing it with a rigid, scaly, toy snake. He cried, looking longingly at the lion as his mother pulled him to the next shop.

From then on, everything in his life was green and silver and covered in snakes. Christmas was even absent of the wondrous red one would normally enjoy during the season. “Red is a sign of weakness,” his father would say. When he wanted softness and warmth, he instead received rigidness and cold. 

Upon entering Hogwarts, he saw the lions and the red that adorned the Gryffindor table and he smiled, finally able to enjoy it.

The pride he felt when finally joining Slytherin was met with a stony response from his father. That first year’s holiday was spent creating a plan for Draco to defeat them all. Best Potter in Quidditch. Top the “mudblood” in studies. Tear down the Weasley kid. 

He was Hercules sent to defeat the Nemean Lion. 

The years passed and Draco fought tooth and nail to fulfill his father’s plan, which was then replaced by The Dark Lord’s plan. He was fueled by envy of his school mates. Even while up against Voldemort and literally fighting for their lives, they had what he always yearned for: warmth. Laughter. Friendship. Love. 

His plan came to a screeching halt on the day of the Final Battle when the lion in his fight found him hiding in a corner. Upon seeing the tears streaming down his cheeks, Granger grabbed his face in her hands and stared into his eyes, into his soul. 

“Draco, please, come with me,” she pleaded with him, pulling him into a tight embrace against her warm body. He buried his face in her hair and there it was, the joy he felt as a child. The warmth he craved. Draco sighed, relieved.

The lion had won.


	13. Feral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Feral  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 399  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [In_Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Dreams/pseuds/In_Dreams)

Her adversary was known as the Lion of Wiltshire. Where he’d earned the name Hermione had no idea—other than his vile proclivity for killing—since the man was as slithery and serpentine as anyone she’d ever met. 

But it had been years since she’d been considered a part of _proper_ society. Not since Harry had fallen at the Battle of Hogwarts and her world had tilted on its axis into stark disarray. 

Months had passed since Hermione had last seen anyone she knew. 

The fragile remnants of the rebellion, fighting to bring down the Dark Lord—and they might actually accomplish it, in the end. He was finally mortal now, after all; they had pursued such a thing for so long, back when she had been young and idealistic.

Now, Hermione had taken up a different mantle. 

The Lion—the Dark Lord’s former right hand—was on the run. 

Whether he’d defected or been forcibly removed, she didn’t know, but her heart raced with the thrill of the hunt. For weeks the whispers had grown louder until she learned his whereabouts. 

A dark smile curled Hermione’s lips. 

Her search had brought her at last to a rugged cave on the outskirts of a northern town. Whether rumour or myth, word was that the Lion couldn’t be overtaken by magic; he was too intuitive, too ruthless of a fighter. So she had heard, he was nearly feral. 

Hermione would strangle him with her bare hands if she needed to. 

Still, she wondered about the spiteful, uncertain boy she had once known.

Snow fluttered to the ground at her feet, an unnatural chill in the air as she approached the mouth of the cave, nocking an arrow into her bow. Each step could be her last if she didn’t move with caution, but Hermione hadn’t survived this long by acting careless. A shudder crept down her spine as her shadow danced along the wall of the cave, ambiguous and grotesque.

A twig snapped on the ground deeper inside and she wheeled towards it, bow trained ahead in steady hands.

“You’ve finally found me.” 

The drawled words were coloured with teasing malice. 

A flash of silver eyes and long, pale hair, nearly unrecognisable through the grime. 

Hermione stood her ground. 

“But before you kill me…” An old familiar smirk twisted Draco Malfoy’s lips. “You’re going to want to hear all the ways I can help you.”


	14. Matching Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Matching Tattoos  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 400  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [iwasbotwp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasbotwp/pseuds/iwasbotwp)

It began, as these things often do, with both parties a bit drunk.

Of course their friends eventually found out—it’s difficult to hide a tattoo when you’re on a seaside holiday with them. Especially a stark black magical one on pale white skin. Which is why Draco made no attempt to.

“Draco, what's that on your back?" 

When he didn't reply, Pansy squinted, then got up to take a closer look. 

“Is that some sort of constellation?” Her eyes widened and she snorted. “Did you get your own constellation tattooed on yourself?”

Draco rolled over on his blanket, pulled his sunglasses down, and gave Pansy a withering look. “Didn't you pay attention in Astronomy at all? It’s Virgo, not Draco. And who the hell would tattoo their own name on themselves anyway?”

Pansy flounced back to her chair, mumbling about flowers, before taking the little umbrella out of her fruity drink to throw it at him.

“Why Virgo?” Theo was sprawled across another blanket, moving as little as possible, due to a lingering hangover.

“It’s Hermione’s sign,” Harry piped up from where he lay next to Theo, a shit-eating grin on his face. “Isn’t it?”

A choking noise drew the three men’s attention to Pansy. One hand was pressed to her chest, her drink dangling precariously in the other.

“You okay there, Parkinson?” Harry sounded only mildly concerned.

“Please tell me Granger doesn’t have _Draco_ tattooed on her chest!”

“Of course not,” Draco scoffed. “She has Gemini.”

* * *

It progressed the way you’d expect, once the word was out, with allusions to _permanence_.

Acquaintances at a weekend shirts versus skins Quidditch match asked Draco why he did it. 

"Because we're in love, obviously."

He negated any reference back to the drunken bit.

Hermione's parents hesitantly asked whether she planned to get more.

"Maybe."

She managed to hold off an eye-roll until their backs were turned.

* * *

It culminated on a day when they both, completely sober and with definite intent, added a second constellation beside their existing ones.

Leo twinkled next to Virgo and Gemini, in honor of Scorpius' late July birthday.

"Never thought you'd end up with a reminder of _me_ tattooed on your body, Malfoy." Harry laughed.

Draco started unbuckling his belt. "You mean the snitch on my arse?"

Harry covered his eyes.

Theo smirked at Hermione. "Does that mean you have a matching lightning bolt?" 

"Here Pansy, hold Scorpius."


	15. A Lioness in Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Lioness in Winter  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 397  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [granger_danger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/granger_danger/pseuds/granger_danger)

ADMIN CHOICE  


Draco Malfoy first notices Hermione Granger-Weasley at a Quidditch match. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, which means Scorpius vs. Rose.

In truth, he’d first noticed her at the _Yule Ball,_ long since. But this is the first time he notices her in his brave new life as a bachelor widower.

Scorpius plummets towards the pitch, with Potter’s eldest spawn on his tail. The two boys collide, hitting the ground tussling and segueing directly into a fistfight. As Draco rushes to intervene, a flash of red catches his eye.

Hermione is blazing down from the stands like a lioness, her Gryffindor scarf flying out behind her. Draco freezes for a moment; she’s entrancing, illuminated by grim determination even though Rose is still hovering safely above them, uncertainly clutching her quaffle.

Something warm and liquid courses through Draco’s cold black heart as he watches her pull James off of his son, witnesses the protective care with which she handles Scorpius, who is shaken but fine.

Hermione’s left hand rests on Scorpius’s shoulder, conspicuously absent a wedding band.

So the rumors are true.

Well. That’s certainly information.

After that she’s _everywhere._ She’s laughing at Parents’ Nights and browsing in Flourish and Botts. She’s promoted at the Ministry and moves into the office next door. Listening to her politely eviscerate people all day long is unexpectedly arousing.

Marriage has left him unpracticed. Instead of flirting at the snack trolley or asking her to dinner, he invites her to the Alps.

More specifically, he proposes a long weekend at their chateau with all of the kids, to ski and see the Leonids.

It’s not his brightest move, but it’s a move, nonetheless.

On the roof of the chateau, there is a blanket. Warming spells, strawberries, champagne.

Hermione raises a wry brow at him.

“The Nemean Lion,” he says, pointing to Leo. “Very Gryffindor.”

“Yes, well.” Her mouth twitches with repressed laughter. “We were both slain by Heracles in the end, I suppose.”

“We’re still alive, Granger.”

“It’s Granger-Weasley.”

He tilts his chin. “Is it, though?”

She _does_ laugh then, clear and bright and true. “Draco Malfoy, is this a _date?”_

“I don’t know.” He meets her eye. “But I’d like to find out.”

A shooting star streaks across the sky. He knows his wish.

Hermione tosses her mane back and smiles at him, regal and amused, like this is his one and only chance.


	16. A Strong Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Strong Name  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 399  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [StoneAndRoses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneAndRoses/pseuds/StoneAndRoses)

“I can’t believe that’s what they want to name him Cissa. My first grandson, the Malfoy heir. I won’t stand for it.”

“Good thing you’re sitting down then, Dear,” his wife said across the table.

It was difficult enough for him to initially accept his son marrying the Granger girl. But Lucius Malfoy, mostly on the insistence of his wife that he keep his son in his life, had put aside the bulk of prejudices and gotten to know the girl. And as much as he hated to admit it, she was brilliant. He was approaching familial love for Hermione now, but this was pushing him too far. 

“We are Slytherins through and through. They _cannot_ name him Leo.”

“She’s a Gryffindor though, Lucius. I see their point that most of the other constellation names were already used, mostly by horrid blood purists. And I agree with Draco, Scorpius is ghastly.”

“There’s no rule that says they have to keep the Black tradition going…” he mused. 

His wife shook her head, “I agree, but you’re the one who always hammers home the importance of family traditions.”

He shook his head, “And using this name would go against all of that!”

Narcissa gently set her teacup down and stared him down across the table. “Leo was added to the skies because he was king of the beasts. Yes, he lost to Hercules, but the Gods were impressed enough that he got a place of infamy.It’s a strong name for a child who will surely be a strong man. Just like his parents.”

Lucius sighed, “You’re right, as always Cissa. But between you and me, I am completely supportive of them choosing a non-astrological name instead of naming the boy after the Gryffindor mascot.”

* * *

“Think I laid it on thick enough at dinner?” Hermione asked her husband as they settled into bed with their books. 

Draco laughed, “Just the right amount, I think. Father will likely send me a veiled note any day now telling me to pick a strong name for the Malfoy scion with the implication that it doesn’t _have_ to be a constellation.”

“Good,” she said, smiling and rubbing her swollen stomach. “I really don’t like Leo, and I abhor Scorpius. It’s too pretentious.”

“We’ll find something,” Draco says, leaning over to kiss her temple. “We’ve still got a little bit of time.”


	17. The Lion and the Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Lion and the Traitor  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 400  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [Charlie9646](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646)

Draco knew that Snape still wasn’t on their side. No matter what the man had done. But, the truth was Draco wasn’t on their side either. At least not now. 

Severus grabbed Draco’s arm. The twisting feeling in his gut of Apparation followed. This shouldn’t be possible and yet it was. He was easily able to pick out both Leo and Regulus: the lion and the traitor, as his mother used to say. 

“Here,” Severus muttered. “You will take this, follow my Patronus, and give it to Granger.”

The sword of Gryffindor was heavy in his hands. Gleaming sharply in the moonlight. _Merlin, how did Snape get this?_

__“ _Expecto Patronum _!” The Headmaster muttered. A silvery doe leapt from his wand. He was gone now if he had never been there at all.___ _

____Following the doe gave Draco time to think about what led him here: His family and his own choices. How he could be better. It was then that Draco saw her standing on a cliff uncomfortable in the cold was Granger. She was beautiful, hair wild in the wind, her face made clear in the light of her wand._ _ _ _

____“Who goes there?” She hissed._ _ _ _

____“Snape sent me,” Draco said softly, setting the sword at his feet and holding his hands up._ _ _ _

____“Malfoy?” Hermione asked, clearly afraid of him. “Why would he?”_ _ _ _

____Draco picked up the sword. “He wanted me to give you this. Didn’t explain why, but here.” He lightly tossed it to her._ _ _ _

____Hermione bent to pick it up._ _ _ _

____“You could join us. You know that, right?” She questioned. “Draco, you could be a great help.”_ _ _ _

____“No,” he deadpanned, but softened quickly. “Have you ever heard of Leo, the constellation?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes,” Hermione muttered._ _ _ _

____“The only way Heracles could kill the Nemean lion was with its claws.”_ _ _ _

____“He choked it to death,” she said. “That’s what we are doing.”_ _ _ _

____“But, we have to make sure he’s dead, Hermione. We have to fight him in any way that we possibly can. You guys do your part. Snape and I will do mine.”_ _ _ _

____He fled, Apparating back to Hogwarts. If Draco had stayed any longer, he might never have left. It was time to work on skinning the snake. Draco promised himself one day soon Voldemort would die and he would have a part in it. It was time for the monster to pay for all the death he caused._ _ _ _


	18. Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Queen  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 357  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [Tridogmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tridogmom/pseuds/Tridogmom)

“I’m going to _kill_ Theo,” Hermione growled, pulling her wand from her pocket and starting to move towards where Theo was standing under a tall oak across the garden. 

Draco and Hermione were celebrating their twentieth wedding anniversary in the back garden of Malfoy Manor, and all their friends and family were over. He had seen Hermione and Theo talking earlier and had seemed to be getting along. But now his beautiful wife looked like she was ready to murder someone. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Draco said, pulling her arm until she stopped. “What did Theo do?”

He let out a yelp of pain. Magic sparked across her skin, burning him where he was touching her, powerful enough that it knocked him to the ground. He sat up, confused as he watched her stomp her way over to his friend. 

“I guess Theo hit on your daughter,” Harry said, reaching down to help Draco up. “Tried to kiss her, so Hermione is going all mama bear.”

“I don’t know about the bear part,” Blaise added. “With that mane of hair, I think Hermione is more of a mama lion. And she’s much scarier than either animal.”

Draco winced as Theo was hit with a streak of light from Hermione’s wand and was flung into the trunk of the tree, ropes wrapping around his body. From this distance, they could only hear the pleading in his voice and her answering roars. The three men all groaned in sympathy as her stinging hex landed at the apex of Theo’s thighs. 

“That’s not right.” Draco looked over to Blaise who looked green and had his hands in front of his crotch. “The family jewels are sacred, mate. That’s too far.”

“If it keeps Theo from giving his _family jewels_ to my eighteen-year-old daughter, I don’t mind,” Draco said. 

He watched as Hermione flipped her wild mane of hair over her shoulder as she continued to berate Theo. Blaise was right; she was a lion. Male lions might be king of the beasts, but there was no doubt that she was his queen. And he would kneel at her feet for eternity.


	19. In the Clearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: In the Clearing  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 399  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [LumosLyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosLyra/pseuds/LumosLyra)

The mouth of the cave was small and cloaked with a thick web of ivy, but the small girl with wild curls pushed it aside and stepped into the dark of the night. Brilliant stars shone overhead and the Leonids shot through the sky, though the dense canopy of the forest obstructed her view.

Her ornately etched bow felt as though it were an extension of her arm and the familiar weight of the pack of arrows on her back was comforting as she tread carefully over the known trails until the clearing came into focus. Soft grasses waved in the gentle night wind, and pretty blooms from wildflowers were scattered about while the sweet scent of herbs filled her nose.

It was Hermione’s favourite place. 

When light from the stars danced over her skin as she stepped away from the tree-line, she no longer worried about controlling her emotions so that the fires remained lit and her tribe’s food supply didn’t vanish in a burst of uncontrolled magic. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” 

The arrow was notched and aimed at the stranger before he finished the second word.

He was tall with hair the colour of starlight and eyes like rain, and he peered down at her with intensity colouring his gaze. 

It was too intimate. 

Too familiar. 

“I’ve waited for you, you know.”

“I don’t—”

He waved a thin, smooth stick and incanted words in a language she didn’t understand until a brilliant silver light burst forth from the tip. Her back pressed against the rough bark of a tree as the form took shape and shone more brilliantly than the heavens. 

Hermione’s bow fell to the ground as her hand reached toward the spectral lion, eyes darting between the feline and the constellation overhead. “Leo,” she whispered as the silver lion nudged it’s large head beneath her hand, though she couldn’t feel the pressure of it save for a small tingle as the magic brushed her skin.

The ironclad walls built within her mind abruptly shattered when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. The memories flooded back as she sank into his familiar embrace.

“It’s still not broken is it, Draco?” Her fingers toyed with the chain of the time turner, glinting in the starlight. 

“I won’t stop until it is, you know that.”

“When did it send me this time?”

“947 AD.”


	20. Into the Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Into the Wild  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 385  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [Vesperswan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperswan/pseuds/Vesperswan)

“A safari? Why do I want to go out looking at animals that can eat me? We have werewolves, vampires, and loads of other creatures that are more than willing to eat us. I don’t need to go to Africa to get eaten,” Draco looked at Hermione like she needed to go to St. Mungos and have her head checked.

“Oh come on, Draco. We grew up with those creatures. Don’t you want to see animals that we don’t see when we visit the children at Hogwarts?” 

“Fine, we can go see your muggle man eating animals.”

“Good, I’m happy you see it my way. Pack your bags, we leave tomorrow for two weeks,” She said over her shoulder as she bounded down the hallway.

Arriving in South Africa, Draco was impressed with the accommodations and tour guides. Hermione had outdone herself--as always. Not only was it a private jet and safair, but it was a wizarding run facility. Merlin, he loved his witch--she knew him too well.

“Lions, we are going to see lions first--I am a Gryffindor afterall,” She said with a smug grin on her face. She knew he hated it when she used their old house rivalry to get her way. “Lions are the best.”

“You won’t think that when one is chasing and trying to eat you. Don’t worry, your snake will save you,” Sauntering towards the private jeep for their tour, Draco motioned for Hermione to follow.

Fuming, Hermione stomped behind Draco, slowly to annoy him as much as possible. She ignored the smirk of his lips as he held the door open for her. Of course he was always a gentleman, arse.

Watching the lions bask in the shade of the scruffy trees during the heat of the day was mesmerizing. Relaxing adults, playful cubs in their natural environment. But the hunting at night was spectacular. 

Fourteen days later they were packing to head back to England. 

“You were right, Hermione,” Draco said for the millionth time since he and Hermione got together.

“I usually am, but why this time?”

“A safari was a great idea. I have to admit, the lions were my favorite,” He whispered as he pulled her into his arms and gently kissed her.

Pulling back, Hermione looked lovingly at him “I knew it.”


	21. Protecting Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Protecting Daddy  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 400  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [JCOBryan1990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCOBryan1990/pseuds/JCOBryan1990)

Draco sat in his home office going over documents for a case he was working on. He sat instead watching the small dark haired six year old boy dressed in Lightening McQueen pajamas pace back and forth in front of the opened door.

"Leo, come in here." Draco commanded. 

"Hi, Daddy." Leo slowly shuffled towards his father. Draco turned his chair allowing Leo to climb up into his lap while snuggling close to his father.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you."

Draco frowned, "I'm sorry buddy. I know I haven't been around a lot. What is it you need?"  
Leo played with a string on the bottom of his shirt as tears welled in his deep brown eyes, "I don't want to go back to school. The kids are mean."

Draco of all people knew how mean kids could be. "They are? In what ways are they mean?"

Sniffing Leo replied, "They say bad things about you. I told them you are the bestest Daddy. They tell me I'm stupid. I'm not stupid. I can already read big books and they can't read the baby books."

Draco felt his heart clenching. He hated how his past created problems for his family. Taking a deep breath Draco wiped Leo's face and spoke softly to his young son. 

"Leo, you're not stupid. I'm going to tell you a story. I'm glad you told them I was a good Daddy, but Leo, my strong willed lion, I wasn't always nice or good. When I was in school at Hogwarts, I was mean to many people, including Mummy. I did a number of terrible things even some unforgivable things to my classmates."

Draco rolled up his sleeves and while his children had seen his mark, he never went to explain it until it was necessary. Leo traced the skull and snake, "Daddy, this means you were mean?"

"Yes, it means that Daddy was one of the meanest." Draco felt his eyes water as tears silently rolled down his cheeks looking at his youngest son in the eyes.

Leo looked between his father's face and his mark on Draco's arm. 

From the doorway, Hermione held her breath when she saw her son wrap his arms around his father's neck before wiping away Draco's tears, whispering, "Don't cry Daddy. I'm a strong lion and I will protect you."


	22. Coma Berenices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Coma Berenices  
> Rating: M  
> Word Count: 342  
> Warnings: MCD
> 
> AUTHOR: [FirewhiskySoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirewhiskySoul/pseuds/FirewhiskySoul)

“Draco?” Hermione flinched as another stray curse whizzed over her head. “Draco, where are you?” Her shoulders trembled from anxiety, threatening to drop her to the ground she crawled over. She nearly evacuated her body completely when a loud whine of a creak sounded from the Whomping Willow above her. 

Frustrated tears filled Hermione’s eyes as she moved forward again. Harry had defeated Voldemort ages ago, but the dueling and fighting still raged on. War, it seemed, was truly never-ending. She was hanging on to hope by only a thread; the past months had taken everything from her, drained her dry, and then still expected her to give more. 

She had nothing left except for a promise made almost a year ago, on the brightest star they could find in the summer sky. Regulus held witness to Draco and Hermione’s promise to meet under the Whomping Willow after Voldemort’s final defeat, never to be parted again.

Except she didn’t see him. There was no sign of him as she moved the light of her wand across the grass. She hadn’t made it all the way around the tree though, maybe he was just around the corner. Hermione moved forward again, and her free hand brushed something silky. Dreading what she might see, she trained her wand down.

Her heart slammed against her ribs when she recognized Draco’s handkerchief. She had given it to him two years ago on his birthday, she’d recognize it anywhere. As she lifted it from the ground, a glint of reflected light caught her eye. “Oh Merlin, no,” she whispered. 

His wand lay in the grass, broken in two and held together only by the unicorn hair core. A tear rolled down her cheek as she fell forward to cradle the two items to her chest. It could only mean one thing. She didn’t even lift her head when she heard the demented laughter of a group of Death Eaters coming toward her. One of them shouted, and Hermione merely sighed as the green light enveloped her. 

Her hope was gone.


	23. His Exception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: His Exception  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 393  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [feelingofthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/pseuds/feelingofthesea)

It was late as Draco returned from work and still he found his wife and kids awake. They were cuddled up in Leo’s bed. Scorpius at the foot end, pretending not to listen and Leo snuggled into Hermione’s side. His beautiful wife had an open book on her lap and was absently stroking her son’s hair while she read aloud.

“Hello there!”

“Dad! You’re finally home!” Leo had to stifle a yawn. 

“And why are you still awake, bud?” Chuckling Draco watched how his youngest pressed closer to his mother, suddenly behaving shy. He stepped out of his shoes and crawled between Hermione and Scorpius, onto the bed.

“He told your dad he wants to get into Gryffindor.” Hermione’s eyebrow was raised, challenging and Draco inhaled deeply. 

“What did he say, champ?”

Sniffling, Leo answered, “Grandpa Lucius said, Malfoy’s are Slytherins.”

Fabric rustled as Scorpius sat up. “ He also said it’s an exception that mum is a Gryffindor and you were allowed to marry her.”

Draco choked on his own salvia. “He said what?”

“And then Grandpa Lucius said it’s also an exception that mum is Muggleborn.” Leo added excitedly. 

Laughing at the flabbergasted expression Draco wore, Hermione stated, “You see, I’m an exception in everything.”

Draco desperately tried to find his composure again. He was going to murder his father. Once and for all. He should have done it a long time ago. 

“And why do you want to be a Gryffindor, Leo?”

His son chewed on his lower lip, avoiding eye contact. “Gryffindors are brave and strong and you said I am named after the king of beasts, that means I have to get into the house with the strong ones, right? I want to be as strong as mum.”

Reaching for his son, Draco reassuringly padded Leo’s knee. “You’re right bud, your mum is strong and her Hogwarts house is full of beasts. It doesn’t matter where you end up though, nobody except for the talking hat has a say in this. Neither grandpa Lucius nor your namesake and let me tell you a secret, you can be strong even if you don’t end up in Gryffindor.”

Draco glanced at Hermione and his heart swelled with love as her warm, loving gaze met his. He might kill Lucius, but his statement was right. She was his exception in everything.


	24. Lion's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Lion's Den  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 400  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [RoseHarperMaxwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseHarperMaxwell/pseuds/RoseHarperMaxwell)

Granger waved off Draco's apology at the beginning of the term. "Thanks, but let’s leave it there. Do you want to dice the shrivelfig or stir?"

She was still brilliant, but less swotty. Interhouse peacekeeping appeared to be the singular focus of her eighth year, and she exercised vigilante justice by fiercely hexing bullies. Even the Gryffindors. _Especially_ the Gryffindors.

Granger was ruthless. Draco was intrigued. 

She was coolly confident. He'd never seen anything hotter.

Draco hoped to run into her in the library, but she’d been conspicuously absent in the evenings. His curiosity was piqued when he overheard Finnigan. 

"It's like wizarding Fight Club, mate. Only it's a one-witch show, and Hermione's Tyler Durden."

Draco understood enough to want to know more. Careful sleuthing led him to Myrtle's bathroom that evening, where Weaselette leaned against the sink, smirking. "Good luck, Malfoy." 

Then she hissed, and the sink shifted. Draco traversed the revealed tunnel, entering a damp stone chamber. He edged through the crowd to see Granger, mane voluminous and untamed, effortlessly dueling the Patil twins’ younger brother. 

It was no match. She disarmed him mercifully, already looking for someone new.

"Malfoy." She pointed at Draco. "Let's go. I need a challenge."

He approached warily. "What is this, Granger?"

"Practice."

He snorted. "Bollocks."

She sighed, casting a _Muffliato._ "I have nightmares. It helps to be exhausted before bed."

He could relate. "Dreamless Sleep?"

"I'm not keen on trading one problem for another," she said dryly. "Are we doing this?"

Draco considered. "I'd like to wager on the outcome.”

“What'd you have in mind?”

“If I win, you teach me to conjure a corporeal patronus."

She nodded slowly. "Fair. When I win, I want in on your private lessons with Minerva."

Of course Granger knew about his very secret animagus training. "You know she'd give you your own lessons."

"I know." Gryffindor boldness let her hold his gaze, but nothing prevented her cheeks from pinkening.

 _Interesting._

Win-win. He'd pull no hexes.

Draco lost sense of how long they parried and countered, evenly matched and unrelenting. Her hair was spectacular - a furious stormcloud extension of her crackling energy. He'd drop his wand for a chance to sink his fingers into it.

Finally, her Stinging Jinx beat his _Protego_ by a split second, the fierce intensity knocking him backward. Eyes closed, panting for breath, he thought the burn had never felt sweeter.


	25. Just A Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Just A Movie  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 374  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [LuxLouise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise)

“Well, that was just ridiculous. I cannot believe I let you con me into watching that.” 

Rolling her eyes, Hermione stood, gathering the bowl of popcorn from the coffee table. “It’s a classic, Draco. Everyone loves this movie, you’re such a grump you know.” 

“We won’t be exposing our children to that nonsense, I’m putting a stop to that right now. I can’t believe your parents allowed you to watch that,” he groused. “The blatant sex, classism, and don’t even get me started on the rampant incest.”

Hermione waddled her way into the kitchen, pregnant belly leading the way as she continued listening to her husband rant about what she thought was an innocent children’s movie. She had started introducing her Pureblood husband to various Muggle kids movies, books, and toys in the lead up to the birth of their first child who was due any day now. While they firmly agreed he or she would be raised in the magical world, Hermione was insistent that they know and were comfortable navigating the Muggle world as well. Draco had seemed to truly enjoy most of the things she had shown him so far but apparently this one Disney classic was the wrong one to show him. 

Making her way back into the sitting room, she sighed as she took in Draco pacing around the room. 

“He had every right to be upset you know, it was his birthright.” 

“Draco, it’s just a movie. An animated movie at that. You’re reading way too much into it.” She leaned down to pick up a piece of popcorn that had fallen from the bowl, standing up, her eyes widened.

“I think my waters just broke,” Hermione told him quietly.

“And that song? Do you even know what it means? Absolutely ridiculous.”

“Draco, my waters have broken,” she yelled.

Coming to an abrupt halt, Draco stared at her for a full ten seconds before hurrying towards her. 

“Well, why didn’t you say so?”

“You were spouting off about incest and songs! Not listening to me!” 

Walking slowly towards the Floo, Draco huffed.

“He’s the Lion King, she’s technically his sister and he married her, Hermione. This is the type of movie you want to expose our child too?”


	26. Lionhearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Lionhearted  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 400  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumpologist/pseuds/frumpologist)

Many secrets were kept under the dome of a midnight sky. None were more important than the one Hermione must keep.

She weaved through the dying leaves and grass, ducking branches and tightening her cloak around her frame. The winds were chilly, the night filled with haunting sounds of deadly creatures, and the stench of war clung to every molecule in the air. Five years after the Fall of Hogwarts, and nothing had changed.

Hermione was going to fix that.

Ten paces ahead, in the middle of a clearing, a tall figure stood cloaked in darkness. His back was to her and for a moment, Hermione worried it wasn’t _him_. Gut clenching, a torrent of acid sloshing within it, she stepped towards him with her hand curled around her splintery wand.

“A lion sleeps in the heart of every brave man,” she whispered, body relaxing as he turned ever so slowly to face her.

Voice like glinting steel, he spoke their code phrase. “Let it loose and it will defend itself.”

With a sharp nod of her chin, she relaxed and pulled her hood down. “What news do you have for the Order?”

Sleek, platinum hair glinted beneath the hood of his cloak. He wore a familiar smirk high on one cheek. “What, Granger, no hello?”

She didn’t have time for his games. Time was precious, slipping through their fingers faster every day. “Hello, Malfoy,” Hermione said as she swallowed over a thick lump in her throat. “What news do you have?”

His graceful slope unnerved her, but Hermione straightened her shoulders as he came toe-to-toe with her. “The Dark Lord has let slip the location of his eighth horcrux. What do you know of Godric’s Hollow?”

A gasp tore from her, immediately followed by, “Of course! We wondered why he never paid tribute to Gryffindor. Harry’s convinced it was pride.”

“Another thing your precious Potter got wrong.” Draco’s slender fingers pressed into her hand and lingered for a long moment. When they pulled away, a small, jagged scrap of parchment was left in her palm. “The address, concealments, and item you’re looking for.”

“You’re absolutely certain?”

Something flickered through his eyes. “Certain enough to risk my life to bring that to you. Granger—”

“Victory first.” Taking a step back, she yanked her hood over her curls.

He regarded her for a moment, nodded, and disappeared with a loud crack.


	27. Starfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Starfall  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 382  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [crochetaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway)

“There!” Hermione pointed as the first of the meteorites came into view. “Do you see them, Scorpius?” she asked, turning to the young boy at her side. He looked so much like his father; it was almost impossible to see anything of his mother in him at all. Hermione swallowed back a lump in her throat at the thought of Scorpius’s mother. She and Astoria had become the closest of friends while Hermione was trying to cure her curse.

“A meat-o-right!” Scorpius said with delight. He jumped up and clapped his hands as they really began to fall.

“There, do you see,” Draco pointed from the other side of Scorpius. He pointed his wand up, highlighting the stars that made up the Leo constellation. “The Leonides fall from there, every year,” Draco said. “A week before your birthday. It’s how we knew you were coming. The skies told us.”

“Really?” Scorpius looked at his father with awe in his eyes. “The skies told you I was coming?”

“They did. Just like they tell us every year when your birthday is.” He slung an arm around his son, holding him close, and Hermione turned away so she could wipe the tear that was threatening to fall. This was going to be Scorpius’s first birthday without his mum. Draco wanted her here. They had become as close as she and Astoria had and she found herself spending more and more time with the small, shattered family.

“I can’t believe the sky knew I was coming,” Scorpius said as he settled back against his dad’s chest.

“The stars can tell us much about life, if we’re willing to listen to them,” Draco replied cryptically, as he looked at Hermione with something like mirth in his eyes. He didn’t cry every day anymore. At least, he didn’t let Hermione see his overwhelming grief. She thought that was a good sign. Astoria had passed away last March. It was going to be a year already in a few months, and no matter what happened, Hermione was determined to be here for the Malfoys. They needed her. Both of them. Scorpius reached his hand out for Hermione’s, and she held it in hers as the three of them looked up to watch the stars fall from the sky.


	28. The Little Leo’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Little Leo’s  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 400  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [Articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Articcat621/pseuds/Articcat621)

“Do you think it’s a good idea?” Draco asked quietly, looking at Hermione.

Hermione squeezed his hand reassuringly. When Draco had asked her to lay down in the backyard to look up at the stars after putting Scorpius to bed, she had known something was on his mind. It had only taken three minutes of them laying there for him to start spilling all of the details. 

“It’s just, Potter and I have been talking about it. I’ll finance it, and he’ll do the teaching and most of the hands-on stuff,” he continued. “We figured forming two teams would be a good place to start.”

She turned over and smiled. “Draco, I think starting a Quidditch Little League is a wonderful idea.” She kissed him. “Scorpius loves his broomstick, and I’m sure it’s only a matter of time before he’s zooming around on it. Same with little James and Albus. Plus, you and Harry are the two best people that I could think of running something like that.”

“So you’d support it?” Draco asked softly.

“Of course,” Hermione said. “Draco, when have I ever not supported you or Harry?”

“True,” Draco said, grinning. He felt better about the idea now that he knew Hermione was on board with it. He knew that Quidditch wasn’t her favourite, but they could both see that Scorpius and the rest of their friends’ children loved it.

“So, I get to name one of the teams,” Draco said, looking back up at the stars. 

“Do you have any ideas?” Hermione inquired.

“I think it’ll just come to me,” Draco said, grinning. He paused, looking up at the sky. “What about the Little Leo’s?” he asked after a few moments.

“The Little Leo’s? That’s cute,” Hermione said. “Did it come to you because it’s the constellation right above us?” she teased, looking at the sky.

“Nah, I’m pretty sure there’s a good chance all of the Potter and Weasley kids will be in Gryffindor.”

“And Scorpius?” Hermione inquired.

“There’s a chance he’ll be a little lion, too,” he admitted.

“Hmmm,” Hermione murmured, smiling.

“The stars look extra bright tonight,” Draco said quietly, pulling Hermione closer into his side. 

Hermione pulled her sight from the stars and looked at Draco. “Just like our future,” she told him knowingly before looking back up at the sky. A shooting star appeared, dashing through the outline of the Leo constellation.


	29. Dastardly Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dastardly Lions  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 400  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [Msmerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msmerlin/pseuds/Msmerlin)

5TH PLACE  


If Draco were the jovial sort, he might find this particular situation humorous.

He might laugh and tell his friends about it—regale this clusterfuck of a tale to Theo, or chuckle with Blaise over a cuppa.

But he wasn’t that type of man.

And this situation? While most certainly _ironic_ , was far from funny.

Sun-aged leather boots slid across the dirt floor, cooper dust stirring, clinging to his shoelaces and the bottom of his once pristine canvas trousers. His fingertips touched the earth, providing stability in his low crouch behind a limestone barricade that used to surround the Temple of Zeus.

Beside him, Granger panted, sweat clinging to her upper lip and the baby-fine curls on the top of her forehead—though he couldn’t be certain if it was from the Greek sun or the fact they were currently hiding from a mythical beast that was supposed to have been dead for roughly two thousand years.

“Stop!” He hissed, trying to listen—to _feel_ the heavy lumber of the beast on the earth. It was her fault they were in this mess to begin with, opening fucking tombs like she was prepared to deal with the mysteries of the ancient world that lay inside.

“What?” Wild hair clung to the crumbling stone as she pressed back beside him, dust smeared across her nose and cheeks. Wide eyes turned to him. There was something deeply unsettling about the way they drew him in, like a moth to a flame. 

Which made no sense considering she single-handedly managed to drive him absolutely mad every day—as though _that_ was her bloody job, not breaking the curses.

“You’re breathing too loud.” He looked away, craning his neck as he peered over the crumbling stone, eyes darting across the ruined landscape in search of the beast. “You need to—”

“Excuse me?! I’m _breathing_ too—”

A deafening roar was followed by the earth shaking pounce of the beast, golden pelt shimmering like the stacks of Galleons in his family vault. The Namean Lion lowered its body, rippling muscles pinched on it back as it leveled its enormous green eyes at them, unblinking. 

Draco wasn’t certain of much staring at the beast, but he was absolutely without a doubt certain of one thing… if the lion didn’t kill her, he was going to do it himself just as soon as they made it out of these ruins alive.

**Author's Note:**

> [VOTE HERE](https://forms.gle/cs8gGY5dMw9JJ63s5)


End file.
